leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Rheya, Crux of the Elements
Rheya, Crux of the Elements is a champion concept I previously posted on the League of Legends forums as user Teridax68 under the name Nali, Maiden of the Wellspring. My goal with her kit is to create an incredibly versatile elemental fighter-type champion, able to specialize in almost any role (though not every role at the same time) at the cost of being very delicate to handle. As you'll see below, her main mechanic is that all of her abilities combo with each other to produce secondary effects. With a good player, she'd be able to excel at her given role, and the flow of her spells would be fun to control; however, messing up her rotation would break her flow and force her to waste time and spells to get back into it. Her wide range of abilities and combos grants her a variety of rotations and ensures she stays viable in every phase. The trick would be to know which rotation to use depending on the situation. Abilities Rheya punches the air in front of her, sending forth an orb of air which passes through units at 1100 speed, damaging any enemy it hits. Grants Rheya one Air Charge. |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} Air Charge= }} |-| Earth Charge= }} |-| Fire Charge= }} Rheya places a stone shield upon the targeted ally champion for 5 seconds, temporarily increasing their armor and health regeneration. Can place Stone Bulwark on herself. Multiple instances of Stone Bulwark will not stack, and the newest elemental effect will replace the previous one. Grants one Earth Charge. |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} Air Charge= }} |-| Earth Charge= }} |-| Fire Charge= }} Rheya erupts, creating an explosion of flame with her at the center. Enemies caught in the explosion take half the spell's damage instantly and the other half over 5 seconds. Grants one Fire Charge. |leveling= 325 |cooldown= 5 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Air Charge= }} |-| Earth Charge= }} |-| Fire Charge= }} Rheya temporarily becomes the avatar of her chosen element, gaining new abilities. This ability cannot be activated if Rheya does not have an elemental charge. This ability does not consume Rheya's elemental charge. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Air Charge= }} |-| Earth Charge= }} |-| Fire Charge= }} Obviously, there's a definite chance Rheya may be imbalanced, so any suggestions as to make her better would be very welcome. Check the box under the change log to see more ideas! Changelog . *All basic ability costs normalized to 50, down from . * : **No longer applies on-hit effects. **Projectile speed reduced to 1100, down from 1600. **Fire Charge: Trail duration normalized to 5 seconds, up from . * : **Duration increased to 5 seconds, up from 4. **Earth Charge: Bonus magic resist and mana regen increased to , up from . * : **No longer applies on-hit effects. **Air Charge: Dash distance reduced to , down from . **Earth Charge: ***Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds, down from 5. ***Slow increased to , up from . * : **Air Elemental Form: ***Max dash distance decreased to , down from . ***Armor and magic resistance self-reduction increased to , up from . **Earth Elemental Form:' ***Shield spread radius increased to 700 units, up from 500. ***Bonus armor and magic resist decreased to , down from . **Fire Elemental Form: ***Fire trail duration normalized to 3 seconds, down from . ***Eruption scorched earth duration normalized to 5 seconds, up from . ***Fire trail and scorched earth damage per second normalized to , up from (fire trail) and (scorched earth). ***No longer creates secondary s when killing an enemy with . ***Health drain increased to , up from . '''01/12/12:' *Rheya loses her elemental charge after not using an ability for 10 seconds, down from 20. 29/11/12: * projectile damage now scales with bonus AD instead of AP. * damage type changed from magic to physical. }} Category:Custom champions